(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling suction type digital television device having structural characteristics such that a wireless signal is received through an aerial, whereupon the wireless signal having a carrier wave is converted into a general signal by means of a demodulator decoding unit and transmitted to a sound processing unit, a video signal processing unit and a sub-title processing unit, whereat encoding and modulation of each respective signal arriving at each of the processing units is carried out, whereafter the signals are sent to an images and sounds output unit. Signal communication coordination is implemented by means of a central processing unit. Furthermore, a video signal circuit board is connected to a connecting terminal of a display circuit board through a connecting cable, which is further connected to a connector of a ceiling suction type display unit through a connecting cable, whereat the images, sounds and video are televised through a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Usage of a conventional ceiling suction type display device requires operation in conjunction with a vehicle-use stereo system within a vehicle, and is limited to playing compact discs of invariable contents, for instance video compact discs, and so on. Playing such compact discs means a user is unable to freely change the contents of that being played, and thus the user is restricted to viewing the contents of video compact discs carried in the vehicle. That is to say, the conventional ceiling suction type display device is unable to televise video media other than the compact discs already present within the vehicle. If a journey is of an extended period of time, passengers within the vehicle easily become bored and feel the journey tiresome.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention expects to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties in eliminating the aforementioned shortcomings.